ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Defuse the Threat
This is great for points! 5 people, 4 bombs exploded, got 1067 points without any bonus *It seems odd that a ??? Polearm would appraise into a club. Verification please? : Ok, added it to the ??? Polearm page. - Byrthnoth *Don't have a screenshot, but I can verify that it's personally happened to me. --Divisortheory 13:31, 7 May 2007 (CDT) This is not so weird, seeing that there are only four ??? weapon types: Dagger, Sword, Polearm and Bow. Much like the ??? Sword may appraise into a sword or great katana, the ??? Polearm may appraise into any club/staff-like object such as a polearm, scythe, staff or club. --Eithin 13:39, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Ice Gauntlets Does anyone have any SOLID PROVE about Ice Gauntlets dropping from Defuse the Threat? I have been doing Defuse the Threat for about 4 months and for no less than 4 times a week. That's about a total of 64 Defuse the Threat runs and I have NEVER, EVER see a single ??? Gloves drop from Defuse the Threat. I am also in an Assault static with 2 other friends so they can also prove this. This is also the main reason i recently changed the info for Ice Gauntlets and Defuse the Threat/Appraisers. --Gonavan 15:57, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :You need to tone it down, shouting and using caps lock isn't impressive or going to solve anything. You could try asking the person who edited the drop in there in the first place, fish around in the history. You can't just outright remove something, if you question it's drop validity you need to put a tag on it. -- 16:18, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :: I've seen ??? Gloves once in the appr. 10 runs I did; however, they didn't turn out to be Ice Gauntlets. A friend in my ls saw someone with them once. As I never saw them myself, I presume it's a very rare drop. The Ice Gauntlets were added by Khymaera on February 6, 2007. Since he did some other small changes to the page, I presume it's a reliable edit to the page and do drop from this assault, but are very, very rare. :: Eirenne added both the "how to obtain" section as well as the image on the Ice Gauntlets page on December 14, 2006. Nice gloves indeed; I'll be trying one or two more runs tonight. --Ruhe 14:08, 10 October 2007 (GMT+1) : Added the tag to Ice Gauntlets, did numerous runs, and never seen ??? Gloves drop. Started to doubt if I ever seen the gloves drop now. --Ruhe We recieved the ??? Gloves tonight and they turned into the Ice Gauntlets. Confirmed they do come from this Assault.--Meara 04:47, 12 January 2008 (UTC) 90+ Testimonials Level 90: 2xDNC/NIN, 1xBLU/NIN, 1xmule. We left the mule at the release point. This assault is annoying. If you don't find the bomb within 30 seconds after the first kachink, it will blow up, so you have to be precise. We had about 8 blow up before we figured out what the heck we were doing. We split up to all parts of the map. I would recommend keeping count of how many have blown up/been defused, and use quickening if you have it. Cumaea 17:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Compiled bomb sightings from 3 runs; missing one bomb from a failed run. Hope it helps someone. Recommend staying in the center of the hallways for the northern areas; was able to trigger bombs across walls by sticking too close. --Prismfang (talk) 20:08, February 11, 2016 (UTC)